The Joy of School
by animedude16
Summary: AU. Sequal to Taboo. Kakashi has plans for our two couples once school starts again. What will he do? How far will he go just to embarrass them?
1. Chapter 1

**You really don't need to read Taboo unless you want to know the whole story on why Kakashi is out to get our two couples. School starts in a week so that means less updates then I want. Senior baby! Anyway hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Temari was sitting on her couch. Today was Monday and the weekend was an interesting one. She fidgets; she can only imagine what Kakashi had in store for them. She sighs _"today is gonna be a long day…maybe I should skip English."_

She hears a roar of an engine and looks out the window to see Shikamaru sitting on his black motorcycle. She smiles slightly, grabs her backpack and yells at her brothers, "Guys I'm leaving don't be late!"

She exits her home and joins Shikamaru on his bike. After putting on the helmet she hugs him and he drives off to school. The ride to school was about 20 minutes they get there and park.

"Troublesome carrying this thing around everywhere." Shikamaru tosses his helmet in the air and catches it.

Temari rolls her eyes "then why did you get a motorcycle?"

He shrugs "why not?"

"Well I like carrying the helmet." She grins at the helmet in her arm.

"That's because you made me buy you a purple one."

"That's beside the point beside I like it because I have a biker boyfriend."

Shikamaru smirks and intertwines his hand with Temari's. They walk onto the campus of the school; they spot two familiar brunettes sitting on a bench holding hands.

"Tenten, Neji!"

"Temari, Shikamaru hey!" Tenten waves them over.

"I must be seeing things because Neji is showing public display of affection. Wow I guess you're not an emotionless asshole after all." Tenten laughs and Neji rolls his eyes.

"Nara control your girlfriend."

"Too troublesome."

"So Ten how was Kakashi this morning?"

"He's gonna give us hell in class."

All four sigh Temari crosses her arms across her chest "that's it I'm skipping English."

"You know you'll just get a Saturday school. Kakashi will know the reason why you're not there."

"Shut up Neji you just don't want to suffer alone."

"Can't we all get along?" Shikamaru scratches the back of his head. Temari and Neji didn't hear Shikamaru speak. They were too busy glaring at each other. Shikamaru hugs Temari from behind trying to calm her while Tenten sits on Neji's lap.

Neji caves in first, looking away "this is pointless."

Temari smirks "ha I win."

Tenten claps her hands "anyway before there is another glaring contest what are we gonna do?"

"About Kakashi nothing we screwed." Everyone sighs again and hang their heads in defeat.

"Hey Ten?"

"What?"

"You know what still amazes me? That you live with our English teacher who is late everyday but you're not."

She shrugs "I don't keep tabs on him. He leaves before I do so God knows what he does before coming to school."

"Something tells me I don't wanna know."

Tenten nods "true."

Neji hugs her waist then says "what if he's watching us?"

Silence. Then Tenten looks over her shoulder as if to find Kakashi standing there. "Neji don't say that I'm not even supposed to be with you or Temari."

Temari raises an eyebrow "why not? Does he feel we tainted your 'innocent' mind?"

"I'm sure that's part of the reason, but he just loves to torture me when I can't talk or see my best friend or new boyfriend."

"Damn it Tenten! Whenever I'm allowed back at your place I'm burning that stupid game of yours."

"How was I supposed to know you and Shikamaru would end up having sex on my bed. Which by the way I ended up sleeping on the couch this weekend seeing how it's finally laundry day today."

Temari and Shikamaru blush "we did not have sex in your bed Kakashi was exaggerating!"

"I'm sure he was."

"Well what about you and Neji making out in the bath tub?"

Tenten blushes "we were not!"

"Liar! Beside why would you sleep on the couch for all you know Kakashi could have had sex on it."

Tenten blushes harder with a look of horror on her face and covers her ears. "Temari! God don't say that!"

The bell rings signaling all the students to head to their first period. Tenten and Neji stand from the bench and they all say their good byes and head off to class.

**Time Skip 3rd Period**

Tenten was nervously standing outside of her English. She peeks in but sees that her father has yet to arrive. She breaths a sigh of relief. She still is standing outside when Shikamaru slowly walks up to her.

"Tenten why are you standing outside?"

"Isn't it obvious? Stalling until the finally bell rings."

Shikamaru yawns, "Troublesome you still have to go in regardless."

"Then why don't you go in already?" Tenten glares at her lazy friend.

"Ladies first." Shikamaru gestures toward the door.

"My ass you're just as nervous as I am."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys why are you both outside?" They both turn to see their friend Kiba standing there.

"Ummm no reason" Tenten answered nervously.

"Let me guess you guys burned something down again." Kiba grins

Tenten smacks his arm "that's not funny and no we didn't."

Kiba continues to grin while rubbing his arm. "So how was your guys' weekend?"

"Just fine Kiba." Shikamaru said after a yawn.

"Really? Can't wait to hear it."

"Kiba why don't you get your ass in class?" Tenten suggested not to kindly.

"Sure thing Tenten" he chuckles and walks past them and into class. The bell rings telling the students they should already be in class. Tenten looks at Shikamaru and he motions for her to go in first once again.

She glares at him before pushing him in first, he mumbles a 'troublesome woman.'

Both sit down in their seats Shikamaru's near the window, Tenten's diagonal from him, and Kiba's is behind Shikamaru and to the left of Tenten. 10 minutes later Kakashi decides to finally show up to class leaving Tenten and Shikamaru sweating bullets.

Class was normal so far reading a story in their giant yellow English book then answering some questions. After that the class discusses the story and the questions but Kiba had a different plan.

Right as Kakashi was going to begin the discussion Kiba raises his hand.

Tenten glares at him and mouths 'don't you dare.'

He just grins and Kakashi calls on him, "yes Kiba?"

His is now grinning from ear to ear "how was your weekend Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi puts down his orange book and smiles slightly "I'm glad you asked Kiba."

Tenten kicks Kiba and Shikamaru rubs his head, a headache is starting to come.

"Well class who would like to hear the story? Or should we just do the class work?"

To get away from doing work the class yelled 'story.' While Tenten and Shikamaru, well more on Tenten's part, yelled to do the work.

"Alright story it is."

"Damn it!"

"Tenten you're disturbing class, detention."

Tenten was dumbstruck. Did she really just get detention? "Wait what?"

"Also I saw you kick Kiba so that makes it two days."

"Come on!"

"Arguing well that makes three days."

"That's not fair take it back!"

"Now we're talking back alright four days of detention."

Tenten was in shock she opened her mouth to argue back but Shikamaru covers her mouth.

"Tenten for the love of God shut up."

She glares at him but says nothing. He draws back his hand and looks outside.

"Well thank you Shikamaru but you are not allowed to mention God in class, so detention."

He looks at him a look of disbelief. "Really that's the most stupid detention I've ever heard."

"Insulting the teacher makes it three days of detention."

Shikamaru knew better then to argue so he didn't plus his headache wasn't helping he just sighed "fine."

Kakashi smiles, "Good now onto the story this weekend sure was something."

"Oh God," Tenten grumbles and covers her ears. Here comes the embarrassment.

"I walk into Tenten's room to see what she was up to but what I find was a scene right out of my book. I find your fellow classmate Shikamaru here and his girlfriend practically having sex on my daughter's bed."

Everyone minus Tenten burst out laughing and the guys whistle. Poor Shikamaru he just lets his head fall onto his desk, face resembling a tomato.

"Then I walk into my bathroom and what do I find? My daughter and a mister Neji Hyuga making out practically in the bath tub."

The class erupts in more laughter, earning Tenten some dirty looks from girls and catcalls from the guys. She tries to hide her face in her arms, she feels like she is on fire.

"Alright everyone settle down. Now that is out of the way let's continue where we left off. Shikamaru, Tenten pick your heads up."

They did and it seemed class took an eternity to end. The bell rings signaling the end of class meaning Tenten and Shikamaru got the hell out of there. Of course they waited until Kiba got out as well. Once he did Tenten and Shikamaru cornered him.

"Ok Kiba I hope Hinata's kind soul will forgive me because your sooo dead." Tenten begins to crack her knuckles.

"E-Easy Tenten. Punch me now and you'll get Saturday school." Kiba is trying to keep as much distance between himself and the angry Tenten and fuming Shikamaru.

"Right now I don't give a damn."

"Come on Tenten at least give him a 3 second head start. Then when you have him on the ground let me take a swing at him."

She smiles sweetly at Shikamaru "sure thing." Then smiles at Kiba, "one."

Kiba took the hint and ran for his life and Tenten ran right after him yelling profanities at him. Shikamaru walked after him taking his time. He knew by the time he got there Tenten would have Kiba on the ground begging for mercy.

**Time Skip 5th Period**

Temari was sitting at her desk. She was fidgeting with her hair when Neji takes a seat behind her.

"Do you want to go bald?"

"At this rate I believe I now have white hair."

"Oh here I'll get that for you." Neji plucks out one of Temari's hair.

"Oww! Damn it Neji!" She turns around in her seat and punches Neji on his arm. He glares at her, he can't hit her back.

Just then their loud crazy friend Naruto takes his seat next to Temari, "hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing Naruto" Temari said still glaring at Neji.

Naruto was looking back and forth between the two oblivious to the tension. "So uh how was your guys' weekend? Mine was ok."

At the word weekend Temari and Neji sigh. Naruto just got confused "what? Something wrong?"

"You have nothing to worry about Naruto," Neji said crossing his arms.

"But you didn't answer my question. How was your weekend?"

"Ugh! Why does everyone ask that?"

"Because it's Monday?" Naruto responds meekly.

Temari rolls her eyes and stares well more like glares at the white board at the front of the class. Neji just closes his eyes trying to block out the noise from the other students. Naruto was left there sitting puzzled so he just scratches his head, shrugs, and waits for class to start.

Kakashi enters the room 10 minutes later and Temari goes back to fidgeting with her hair while Neji stares at the ceiling. Class was going normal until Naruto being Naruto asked if Kakashi did anything perverted over the weekend.

Kakashi smiles and puts his book down, "no I didn't but why don't you ask your friends what they did."

"I already did! They didn't answer."

"Would you like to know?"

Neji turns to glare at the blond. "Naruto if you value your life don't say anything."

"But why Neji," Naruto whined.

"Naruto shut up." Temari also glares at him.

"Fine," Naruto pouts and crosses his arms.

Kakashi went back to the lesson everything was normal and silent. Until Naruto broke the silence, "did they have sex?"

"Temari did," Kakashi answered.

The class was silent but Kakashi continued "and Hyuga has his hands all over my daughter."

More silence until Naruto started laughing and the rest of the class joined him. Temari snapped and stands "Naruto I'm gonna wring your neck!"

She managed to throw a good punch before Neji stood and held her back.

"Let me go!" she was squirming trying to get free.

"Knock it off Temari you're gonna get a Saturday school."

"Too late" came Kakashi voice as he finished signing a sheet.

Temari glares at him then at Naruto who was on the floor holding his face. She takes deep breaths and calms down. Neji slowly lets her go making sure she wouldn't attack Naruto again.

"Temari be sure to be here on Saturday you too Neji."

"What did I do?"

"Students are not allowed to interfere with a fight whether you helped stop it or not."

Neji just stared at him before calmly sitting down clenching his fists tightly. Class continued as if nothing happened; the bell rings signaling lunch and all the students pilled out the class some faster than others.

**Lunch**

Tenten was picking at her salad her appetite gone, but she had to eat something or Kakashi would get upset. She sighed and put her fork down. She stares blankly at the table. She hears someone sit across from her and looks up to see Temari.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Nothing much was said, the rest of their friends soon joined them all sitting with their respected partners.

The first to speak was the gossip queen Ino, "guy your English class is the talk of the day!"

Tenten puts her head down groaning, Temari glares at her food, Neji stays silent the tips of his ears pink, and Shikamaru tried to fake being asleep so he wouldn't have to say anything.

"Well it sure was funny."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"Touchy are we Temari?"

She says nothing but takes out her phone and Sasuke just shrugs.

"Well you didn't need to go and hit our boyfriends?" came Sakura's voice.

Neji glares at Naruto "it's his fault and now we have Saturday school."

Tenten sighs and looks at her boyfriend "you guys too?"

He nods but then looks at her, "what you guys do?"

"Knocked Kiba to the ground and Shikamaru helped himself once he was on the ground."

"Kicked his ass then." Neji nods his head in approval.

She nods and all of sudden Sasuke jumps with a look of horror on his face. Temari had slid her phone in front of Sasuke and had a picture of a clown on the screen. Sasuke's eye twitches and Temari smiles smugly at him, "what's wrong? Don't you like colorful men?"

Sasuke glares at her then says "I'm sorry" through gritted teeth. She keeps smiling and takes back her phone. Those who knew which we're the guys and Tenten were laughing leaving the girls confused.

Trying to change the topic Ino looks at her friends "so what are you guys gonna do? You know Kakashi is gonna be the teacher for this Saturday school right?"

The four look at her in surprise and Tenten snaps out of it first "please tell me you're joking."

Ino shakes her head. Tenten and Temari let their heads hit the table, Neji pinches the bridge of his nose, and Shikamaru massages his head while mumbling 'troublesome.'

"Great just fucking great."

"Language Temari."

"Quiet Shikamaru."

"Kill me now." Tenten looks to the heavens.

"Don't forget me Tenten."

The rest of the day was uneventful so when school was over everyone was happy. Tenten tried to spend as much time with Neji before she had to leave and so Kakashi wouldn't see them.

Both were behind the school Neji was leaning on the school building hands on Tenten's waist. Tenten had her hands around Neji's neck.

"Well today was the worst day of my life."

Neji gives her a quick kiss "he'll get over it soon."

She sighs "I hope so," she places her head on the crook of his neck. He hugs her tightly.

She reluctantly pulls away "I have to go before dad gets suspicious."

He gives her one last kiss before letting go. She smiles at him and walks to the front of the school. Neji runs a hand through his hair then he goes to his car and goes home.

Temari and Shikamaru decided to ride around on his bike trying to forget about school.

Shikamaru stops at a park and they both walk until they get to a bench looking over a pond. They sit looking at the ducks swimming around.

"I think I'm gonna go crazy at this rate Shika."

"He has to get over it sometime Mari."

"I guess but I just know he's enjoying this."

"I'd rather forget school and enjoy my time with you."

"Well aren't you sweet today."

"I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Because you love me."

He rolls his eyes but kisses her anyway, which she happily responds too.

Oh the joys of school they couldn't wait for Saturday school.

**I'm gonna have one more chapter their day at Saturday school. For those who might not know what Saturday school it's basically going to school on a Saturday and staying in a class for like 4 hours. You're supposed to do work or read a book something productive but it depends on the teacher you have and whether or you care about doing anything. I personally never been to a Saturday school but I hear stories from people I know.**

**Anyway before I keep rambling leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me smile :). Also feel free to tell me what evil thing Kakashi should make them do while at Saturday school. Thanks you guys are awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Week off for Thanksgiving thank God. School and college stuff give me no time to do anything really. Well when November is over, and when I'm done with college stuff, it's back to writing. I know I said I would only make one more chapter for this story, but I think I'll make it a mini story. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio y nunca va ser mio.**

It's Wednesday, Temari is on her way to Shikamaru's house. Her printer was broken, and her final draft for her essay is due the next day. She blew her bangs out of her face.

"_Freaking Kakashi made this dam essay due so early."_

Ranting to herself she didn't notice she had arrived at her boyfriend's house.

"_Well that was fast."_ She knocks on the door.

A few seconds later Shikamaru opens the door.

"Hey" he says with a smile.

Temari gives him a quick peck on the lips "hey lazy."

He moves to the side so she can enter. Temari inside both head upstairs to Shikamaru's room.

Temari goes and sits at his desk; turns on his laptop so she can get to work. Shikamaru shuts the door and lays on his bed. He turns his head to watch his girlfriend.

She can feel his gaze but doesn't move her head from the computer screen.

"What's up Shika?" she asks as she puts in her flash drive.

"Not much just looking."

"I know I'm gorgeous but you're distracting me."

He chuckles "what exactly happen to your printer again?"

She scoffs "that thing was a piece of crap."

"It was a Christmas present from your dad."

"Shocker that he remembered us that year."

"You're dodging the question."

"Alright fine. It stopped working it didn't do anything. So I may have thrown it, and it may have hit the wall. Resulting in my brothers picking up a dead printer."

He rolls his eyes "you're to violent for your own good."

"Ya ya whatever, I'm trying to do this stupid essay so leave me alone."

"Kakashi's essay?"

"Sadly yes. I don't mind the book, but why the hell the essay?"

"He's a teacher he can do what he wants."

"He's being an ass."

"Relax Mari he has to forget sometime."

"Change of subject I really don't want to remember."

He yawns "troublesome."

"Why aren't you working on his essay?"

"Who's on my computer?"

"Shut up."

The rest of the time Temari fixed her mistakes and printed her essay. Shikamaru on the other hand was doing his anatomy notes. Temari puts away her revised essay and flash drive into her backpack. A knock comes from the door and Shikamaru's mom opens the door.

"Oh you're still here Temari?"

"Yes ma'am I just finished my work."

"That's good dear. Shikamaru!"

"What?" he groans out.

"Where are your manners? Why does Temari have no snake or drink in here?"

"Mom-"

"Don't give me excuses! Now get off your lazy ass and help your dad set the table." She smiles at Temari, "stay for dinner dear."

"I can't I have to get back to my brothers."

"That's a shame, but please take some with you."

"Thank you but-"

"I wont take no as an answer."

"If you insist."

"Good now come down" with that she exit's the room.

Temari smiles at Shikamaru "I love your mom."

He sighs "of course you do."

"Come on lazy, don't want your mom to yell at you do you?"

He slowly gets off of bed "why do I have nothing but troublesome women in my life?"

"You deserve it."

He rolls his eyes and both leave his room. They head downstairs and find Mrs. Nara holding a container filled of food.

"Thank you very much" Temari smiles.

"Not at all dear."

"Come on let's go" Shikamaru grabs her hand.

"I hope you're leaving to take her home."

"Yes, mom. I am ok?"

"Don't give me attitude young man."

He sighs and Temari laughs. She bids his parents good night and they both leave.

"She is so troublesome."

She smacks his arm "stop complaining she is a nice person."

"You don't live with her."

"Well at least you have a mom."

The rest of the walk was silent with Shikamaru mentally kicking himself. They reach her house and stop at the door.

"Thanks for letting me use your printer."

"No prob."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait."

She looks at him as he leans on the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

She sighs "I know you don't but still."

"If it will make you feel better, I will be your slave for the whole day tomorrow."

Temari smirks "oh really?"

Shikamaru nods slowly and Temari wraps her arms around his neck.

"That's sweet because I'm gonna work you to the bone."

"Can I take that back?"

She laughs and gives him a kiss. He happily responds and wraps his arms around her waist. Before the kiss could get heated Temari pulls away; Shikamaru protests "what?"

"Do you really want Baki to come out and chase you home?"

He sighs "no."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru kisses her one more time "love you Mari."

"Love you too."

Temari heads inside and Shikamaru walks home, slightly smiling to himself.

**Next Day**

Tenten was standing outside her apartment listening to her Ipod. Her head was bobbing to the beat of the song "Burn It To the Ground" by Nickelback.

She managed to convince Kakashi to let her get a ride from Temari. So here she is waiting for her best friend and her two brothers.

She sees the car and skips toward it, the beat of the song is making her move. She gets in the back with Kankuro.

"Hey guys" she takes her head phones off.

"Hey Ten."

"Sup Ten."

She gets a nod from Gaara. The drive to school involved a lot of yelling and death glares. They managed to get to the parking lot without killing each other. All get out and find Shikamaru and Neji waiting.

"Well I'm leaving this love fest" Kankuro and Gaara leave the parking lot.

Temari smiles sweetly at Shikamaru; he rubs the back of his head nervously.

The two brunettes, holding hands, look at the couple with confusion.

"Uh what's going on?"

"Shika is my personal slave for the day."

"You're whipped Nara."

"Shut up Hyuga."

Tenten giggles "alright we leave you now."

"See ya Tenten."

Tenten and Neji leave, and Temari motions Shikamaru to turn around.

Then Temari jumps on his back "now walk me to class."

Adjusting her weight he begins walking. "the things I do."

Temari kisses the side of his head, and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. He smiles and continues to walk as the bell rings.

**Time Skip 3****rd**** Period**

Tenten was sitting on her desk freaking out. She was digging through her backpack looking for her essay.

"Where the hell is it?"

"Talking to yourself?"

"Shut up Kiba!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't find my essay!" By now Tenten had taken out her notebooks and binder. Franticly looking for her essay, but with her luck didn't find it. Shikamaru walks in rubbing his shoulders; notices the mess on Tenten's desk and raises an eyebrow.

Kiba shakes his head "I wouldn't ask."

Tenten sighs and burrows her head in her arms. Which are resting on all her stuff on her desk.

Shikamaru pats her back and takes his seat. The bell rings and Kakashi starts class.

"Alright class I'll be coming around to collect your essays. Please have them out."

Kakashi begins to go around the class. Tenten mumbles "I'm gonna cry."

The boys being wise didn't comment just waited for Kakashi. Finally Kakashi reaches Tenten, "your essay?"

She lifts her head "I can't find it."

He shakes his head and walks back to his desk. Tenten bangs her head on her desk, causing some papers to fall. Shikamaru and others nearby pick up the papers and put them back on her desk. She mumbles a 'thanks.'

"Well I don't feel like doing anything, so free period."

The class just talk with their friends until the end of class. When the bell rings everyone gets up and begin to leave. Before Tenten leaves Kakashi calls her.

"Ya dad?"

He lifts up and essay and Tenten's eyes widen.

"You found it!"

"Kitchen counter."

She beams runs and hugs him "you're the best!"

He smiles and pats her back "alright get out and go to class."

She rolls her eyes "alright love ya bye."

**After School**

Neji was leaning against a locker waiting for Tenten. He spots her and smiles.

"Hey Neji didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"Not at all."

Tenten puts some stuff away and closes her locker. Neji grabs her hand and begin walking.

"Why don't we go for ice cream?"

"Well I told dad I was going to be hanging out with the girls today."

"He let you?"

"I know I was surprised to."

"Temari?"

"He knows but he also knows Hinata is there."

"How does that help?"

"Sweet innocent Hinata would never do anything wrong."

Neji chuckles "I see."

"So ya sorry."

"It's fine."

She sighs and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured my first relationship to go."

"Me either."

"This sucks."

"In time we will be able to go out normally."

She giggles "you should know by now nothing is normal for me."

He smiles slightly "I know, keeps things interesting."

"I gotta go meet Temari."

"Alright."

She turns and gives him a kiss before leaving. He watches her leave, get in the car with all the girls, and leave. He takes out his phone and sends her a message.

"_I'm gone 5 seconds miss me already? ;)"_

Neji chuckles a little, _"Where are you going?"_

"_The mall"_

"_I'll see you later then"_

"_K bye"_

Neji puts away his phone and walks to his car.

**The girls**

Ino was gossiping about the latest story at school. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were just listening. Eventually they got bored of her story, so Ino moved on to the next topic of interest, Tenten.

"So Tenten how are things with Neji?"

"Fine I guess."

"You guess?"

"We can't really do anything because of my dad."

"He just doesn't want you to have sex with him."

"Ino!" Tenten face is red.

She shrugs "what? He doesn't want you to do what your friend does" she points at Temari.

"Hey what the hell does that mean!"

"Relax Temari I'm not saying you're a slut or anything."

"That's exactly what it sounded like!"

"T-Temari please c-clam down."

"Ya" Sakura agreed "people are starting to stare."

Ino rolls her eyes "ok how about this. He knows you have _some_ friends that have a sex life."

Temari glares at her but she ignores her.

"He just doesn't want to lose his little innocent Tenten."

"I am not innocent Ino."

The four girls gape at her.

Tenten looks confused "what?"

"Tenten I thought I was your best friend."

"Uh you are Temari."

"I thought we were friends Tenten."

"You are my friend Ino."

"Then why haven't you at least told me?"

"Tell you what?" she looks at Temari in confusion.

Temari leans closer to her "who you lost your virginity to."

"What?" Tenten's face resembled a tomato.

"Ya spill it."

Tenten looked at all her friends in horror. Even Hinata, Hinata of all people seemed interested.

She opened her mouth but closed it, she did this a couple of times. No sound was coming out, how the hell did she get in this mess?

"Come on Tenten who is it?"

"Ya we won't tell anyone."

"Y-You can trust u-us."

"Spill it already."

"I'm still a virgin alright!"

People were looking at the girls weirdly. Tenten groans and puts her face in her hands. Temari waves her hand "of course I knew that."

"You did not."

"Shut up Sakura."

"Make me."

"Don't start with me pinky."

"G-Guys stop it."

"So mature you two."

"You have no room to talk Ino."

"Quiet Sakura."

Tenten managed to calm down "where the hell did you guys get _that_ from."

Temari shrugs "you said you weren't innocent."

"So you assume that?"

Ino rolls her eyes "what else do you relate innocence to for a girl?"

"I-I don't know! But not that!"

"Geez relax Tenten we should have known."

She narrows her eyes "what does that mean Sakura?"

"I mean Neji's your first boyfriend right? Plus we know you wouldn't do anything with a stranger."

Tenten sighs "I guess so."

"D-Don't be upset T-Tenten."

"I'm not Hinata it's just this has been long day."

Temari stands "alright let's go get some chocolate."

Tenten instantly brightens up at the word chocolate. All the girls get up and head over to See's Candy. They teased her on the way there, saying things like 'you should've seen the look on your face.'

She in response, with blushing cheeks, would threaten to punch them.

**End so what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me. Also be so kind as to check out my other stories. Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. School and working on my other stories have taken up my time. So now it's time for our friends to head on to Saturday school. For the record, I know those in the Akatsuki are older, for the sake of the story, they shall be seniors.**

**Disclaimer: Own nada**

Temari groans as her phone alarm blasts the song "Chop Suey" by System of a Down. She sets the alarm off and continues to lie in bed. Her phone then blasts her ring tone, "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for My Valentine; Tenten was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Wake up!"

"Tenten what the hell? It's way to early for yelling."

"You're yelling too."

"You started it."

"Oh stop being a baby and get up."

"Who the hell are you, my mother?"

"Yes I am, not get your ass up!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on your period?"

"No, it's just I don't wanna be alone today."

"What are you talking about? Me, Shika, and Hyuga are gonna be there. Along with your dad."

"Just making sure you're not going to bail on me."

"Trust me; as much as I want to, I don't want in school suspension. I'll take the stupid Saturday school."

"Good. Now get up!"

"Bye Tenten" before Tenten could respond, Temari hung up. After lying five more minutes in bed, she finally gets up.

"Dam Saturday school. Dam Kakashi."

After splashing some water in her face to wake up, she calls her lazy boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Wake up Shika."

"I am awake."

"The world must be coming to an end."

"Couldn't sleep last night."

"Alright who are you and what have you done to Shikamaru?"

"Very funny."

"I'm being dead serious."

"Look I'm going to try and sleep for 10 minutes. Call again when you're ready."

"At least put on a clean shirt, and use mouth wash."

"Maybe."

Temari rolls her eyes as she hangs up. She shakes her head _"men, correction boys."_

She goes along her morning routine, and then finally calls Shikamaru to pick her up. He shows up on his motorcycle; the drive to school was faster than both had wanted. Shikamaru parks the bike holds Temari's hand, and both slowly make their way to the classroom.

"I know Kakashi is gonna make this hell for us."

"I'm going to try and sleep these four hours away."

"Lucky you."

He smirks slightly and kisses her hand, "you'll be fine."

"I will not. Kakashi I swear smells our discomfort."

Shikamaru snorts "we had to get him as a teacher."

"Oh just to let you know, I'm not sitting by you."

He stops walking "why not?"

"Kakashi will use that against us. I'm not sitting anywhere near Tenten or Hyuga either."

Shikamaru frowns "fine I guess."

She kisses him "don't take it personally. I just want this to be over with fast."

"Alright. As long as we get to do something after is over."

"You got it crybaby."

He rolls his eyes but smiles a little. As they reach the classroom, they spot Tenten and Neji outside.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Delaying."

"You know you still have to go in, Tenten."

"Yes I know that Temari. I'm just waiting until its 8 exactly."

"Ok, so where's Kakashi?"

"Inside already."

"Really?" Shikamaru asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Ya he has to be here on time. Tsunade threatens to fire him if he doesn't show up before the students."

Neji smirks "well isn't that interesting."

"By the way guys, I'm not sitting anywhere near you."

"Good."

"Neji stop it" she glares at him slightly. She looks at Temari "why the hell not?"

"Your dad will use that against us. So I'm going to sit somewhere else."

Tenten frowns "not fair. This really will be hell."

"Tell me about it" Shikamaru sighs.

"Come on guys let's go in already" Temari is the first to walk in. The others are hesitant, but then walk in as well. Not many had gotten Saturday school this week.

Temari goes and sits with the guys who think they run the school. Tenten gave her a look, Shikamaru clenches his fists, and Neji just shakes his head. Neji pats Shikamaru's shoulder and sits on the other side of the classroom, next to a window. Tenten decides to sit in the middle of the classroom. After glaring, Shikamaru sits in the front of the class and puts his head down.

Sasori looks at Temari, "so what happen? Finally single?"

"Still taken thank you very much."

Deidara grins "trying to make your boyfriend jealous? We can help you with that."

She rolls her eyes "shut up before I kick your ass."

Hidan smirks "dam still feisty, very hot."

She glares at him, holds up her helmet. "I have a weapon. I'm not afraid to use it" the guy's chuckle.

"Relax Temari. You were never this uptight when you use to chill with us."

"That's before she got a fucking boyfriend, Sasori."

"I still question why I hung out with you guys" she shakes her head.

"Well I know your boyfriend is pissed off" Deidara laughs.

Temari crosses her arms "he has nothing to worry about."

Saturday school has officially started, though everyone was just talking or texting. Tenten looked over to where Temari is sitting. She was with three members of the "gang" of their school. Cocky guys who think they run the school. Well one girl was in the gang too, for what reason no one knows. She frowns slightly and looks forward to see Shikamaru with his head still down.

She looks at the desk in the front of the class, to see her dad reading his book. She takes out her phone and sends a text to Temari.

"_Was that a good idea?"_

"_Relax Ten nothing is going to happen."_

"_Well tell that to __your__ boyfriend :("_

Temari looks up at Tenten in surprise. She looks at her boyfriend, and sighs.

"_Hey lazy."_

"_What?"_

"_Come on don't be mad."_

"_You could hav sat somewhere else."_

"_Nothing is gonna happen relax."_

Shikamaru didn't respond and Temari slightly felt guilty. She gets a message from Neji.

"_Don't break his heart."_

"_Shut up!"_

An hour has gone by with nothing interesting happening. Temari was still talking to the guys, Tenten was playing a game on her phone, Neji was looking at the sky, and Shikamaru looked liked he was sleeping. Kakashi finally puts his book down, "well I'm a bit hungry."

Kiba who also had gotten Saturday school comments, "so are the rest of us."

"Shikamaru I know you're not asleep. Why don't you go buy some doughnuts. Buy a dozen, preferably glazed."

Shikamaru lifts his head "I brought my motorcycle" he points to his helmet.

"What's your point?"

"How the hell am I suppose to carry a box and drive?"

He shrugs "figure it out" then goes back to reading his book.

"Wait am I using my money?"

"Well I can't give a student money, it's against the rules."

Shikamaru scowls and gets up; he really wasn't in the mood. He walks out while putting on his helmet. Kiba crosses his arms "well at least we get doughnuts."

Kakashi looks at the students "oh did I give you the impression I was sharing? My apologizes."

"Wait a minute, you're not sharing?"

"No Kiba I'm not. The doughnuts are for me."

"W-What the hell? That's not fair."

"Maybe you should've had a better breakfast."

Kiba's mouth is agape and Tenten shakes her head _"he would do that."_

Shikamaru comes back 30 minutes later. The closest doughnut shop was not very close. He places the box on Kakashi's desk. He also places a napkin with a doughnut on Temari's desk. She blinks and looks down at the doughnut. She smiles and rips the doughnut in half, grabbing Shikamaru's wrist before he could leave.

"Here" she gives him half.

He frowns "I bought that for you."

"Well I'm sharing."

"Fine" with that he goes and sits down.

"Are you gonna share?"

"In your dreams Deidara."

With the smell of the doughnuts, people's stomachs began to growl. Kakashi made no move to open the box. It was now 10 o clock; the box had yet to be open. Kakashi was still calmly reading his book. Tenten grumbles, "ass for not sharing."

"Say something dear daughter?"

She shakes her head "no."

"Good. Why don't you do an errand for me?"

She groans "do I have to?"

"Do you think you have a choice?"

She sighs "no."

"Alright. I need you to run to Kurenai's class."

"B-But that's on the other side of campus!"

"Which is why I recommend you run."

"Oh for heaven's sake….what do you need from there? She's a French teacher."

"She has a book I need. Please go get it."

"What teacher comes to school on the weekend?" came Neji's question.

"Many do. Though it's a guessing game as to which teacher comes on what weekend."

"You're going to send her on a wild goose chase."

"Which reminds me, Hyuga you can do something for me as well."

"And if I refuse?"

"In school suspension."

His eye twitches "what is it?"

"Shut up."

The class laughs and many snicker. Neji sighs irritably and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Kakashi looks at Tenten "would you please go now."

Tenten stands "alright fine" with that she walks out.

"Temari."

"What?"

"I need you to get me some coffee."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. Can't have doughnuts without coffee."

"You haven't even touched the box!"

"Precisely I need coffee."

"Oh for the love of…..I don't have a car."

"Borrow Hyuga's."

"Absolutely not."

"I won't wreak your car Hyuga."

"That's beside the point. Kakashi has no power to do this."

"Nothing says I don't."

"This is abuse."

"I haven't laid a finger on anyone."

"We have rights."

"You really don't when you're still in school. Now Temari if you would please."

"For heaven sakes, Hyuga just give me your keys."

"If there is so much as a dent-"

"Consequences blah blah I know already."

She takes Neji's keys and walks out. Fifteen minutes later Temari returns with Kakashi's coffee. "Why thank you Temari."

"I didn't get a thanks" Shikamaru grumbles.

Temari rolls her eyes and returns to her seat. It was now 10:40 and Tenten had yet to return. Everyone started to get worried, but Kakashi seemed very calm.

"What the hell man! Where's Tenten?"

"Calm down Temari I'm sure she's fine."

At this point Neji stood and slammed his hands on the desk. "She's been gone for over forty minutes! That is not fine."

Kakashi puts down his book, "what will you do?"

"If you won't do anything then I'll go looking for her."

Kakashi begins to read again "you can't leave the classroom unless it's a bathroom emergency."

"Screw the rules."

"Do sit down."

"No!"

Everyone was staring at Neji in surprise, especially Temari, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"I know you don't like the fact I'm dating Tenten. I will gladly put up with your crap to continue to see her. I don't care if you disapprove; I like your daughter a lot. Now if you're not going to do something I'm going to look for her."

"No need for that."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's standing at the doorway."

Everyone looks to find a blushing Tenten closing the door. Upon seeing her, Neji quickly sits down and looks out the window to hide his very red face. She sits down at the desk and says nothing. There was an awkward silence, so Kiba decides to break it.

"So uh what took so long?"

"Kurenai had no idea what I was talking about. She didn't have a book for you" she glares at Kakashi. "Then a janitor asked me to help him trap a cat. It was not easy I had to climb a dam tree. Oh by the way I told the janitor I would keep the cat."

Kakashi looks at her "you what?"

"I named him Nightfall, he's a black cat."

"Tenten-"

"I already gave him a name you can't say no!"

He sighs, doesn't bother to argue back. Now there was only one hour left of Saturday school. Kakashi puts his book down for the last time.

"I figured I've tortured you all long enough. Grab a doughnut and you may leave."

Everyone eyes him warily then Shikamaru asks "really?"

"Yup when I'm in charge of Saturday school I only need to be here an hour. Tsunade will be really surprised I've been here three hours."

"Wait why do you only need to be here an hour?"

"Tsunade doesn't expect me to stay the full four hours. I'm only required to be here an hour."

After that no one needed to be told twice; everyone got the hell out of there. Not before Kiba grabbed the box of doughnuts then got the hell out of there. The four friends were taking a breather in the parking lot.

"For the love of God Tenten, your dad sucks!"

"He made Temari drive my car, asshole."

"Hey! Nothing happened to your stupid car!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I should have wreaked your car you ass!"

"Neji! Temari! Stop it!"

They glare at each other and look away. Tenten and Shikamaru sigh, they couldn't get along no matter what.

"Well Neji it seems your anger isn't only directed toward me."

The four turn to look at Kakashi in shock, when the hell did he get here?

"Dad when did you get here?"

"Once these two started their spat. You were all to busy to notice me walking here."

"Oh well um we're leaving?"

"Actually I wanted to say something to Neji, alone if I can."

"I guess."

Tenten walks away with Shikamaru and Temari. They walk to the motorcycle and Tenten says goodbye to the couple.

Kakashi smiles at Neji who in turn is confused.

"I know you care for my daughter. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't make you sweat?"

With that he walks to his car, leaving a shocked Neji standing there. Tenten walks up to him, "what did he say?"

He smiles and kisses her. She quickly pushes him away, "what are you doing? My dad is right there."

"I know and I don't care."

"W-What?"

"I think it's time for our date."

Tenten was really confused "I'm lost. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your dad just gave me the ok. No more hard feelings."

Tenten smiles "really? Finally!"

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Neji eagerly responds, with that the couple goes off to enjoy some time together. Back with the other couple, they had just entered Temari's house. Temari throws herself on one couch, "thank God it's over!"

Shikamaru throws himself on the other couch "my thoughts exactly."

"I'm starving."

"Order pizza."

"Awesome idea."

"You order pizza and I'll be right back."

"Uh ok?" Temari called and ordered two pizzas, one pepperoni and one combo. Shikamaru returns with a movie in his hand.

"Where did you get a movie?"

"The seat on my bike lifts up, it's like the glove box. I rented the movie last night so we could watch it today."

"What did you get?"

He shows her the cover as he puts the movie in the DVD player. They would be watching Underworld Awakening.

"Shika you're the best!"

He smirks "I know you've dying to see this movie."

"I have dam it."

They were 10 minutes into the movie, when the pizza arrived. It seemed Baki would be working late, and Temari's brothers were going to spend the night at Naruto's house. That was just perfect; the rest of the day would be just the two of them. The movie was action packed, to Temari it was awesome.

"I expect another movie."

"Now that's how a vampire is suppose to be."

"Hell ya, they're suppose to kick ass."

"The werewolves aren't terrible but I've seen better."

"Shut up it's a great movie, Underworld movies are freaking amazing. Just how a vampire and werewolf movie should be."

"Alright I'll give you that."

"Hey Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"We're ok, right?"

He smiles at her "ya we're good. Though I think you owe me."

She rolls her eyes "you're such a baby, but fine."

She kisses him and pushes him down onto the couch. This resulted in a very heated make out session. Afterwards both lay in each other arms enjoying being together.

"You know what's funny?"

"Hmm" he kisses her head.

"Our friends think we hump like rabbits. We've only been together three times."

He chuckles "what they don't know won't kill them."

She smiles "true."

"Beside we don't need to have sex to show I love you."

She kisses him gently "I know."

They continue to lie on the couch, "I love you Mari."

"Love you two Shika."

**End! Ah that took longer than I thought. Well summer is here and school is done with! I graduated on the 31****st**** of May I will miss all the friends I have made! Now it's time for college in the fall, my life is bound to change. Going to CSU Fresno! Anyway please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading you are all great! :D**


End file.
